


Regaling

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Category: Challenge Response - Fandom, TS Concrit, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: Blair regales The Girls (written for the Chatzy Concrit #4 prompt “dialogue”)





	Regaling

**Author's Note:**

> This follows [ "Reflecting"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284901). Blair’s candy bowl appears courtesy of Inkling’s [ "Child’s Play"](http://tslibrary.skeeter63.org/stories/inkling3a.htm) at The Cascade Library and is used with her permission.

“Oooh… M&Ms! Slide over, Blair, make room for somebody who’s actually here to work.” Rainbow nudged Blair with her hip as she crowded in behind the reception desk occupied by Blair, Sunshine, and Lolly. Sunday afternoon at the Ojai Spiritual Retreat Center was pleasantly quiet, with any remaining guests enjoying their final yoga or meditation sessions or, like Jim Ellison, out on a short hike in the valley before the evening departure time.

“Hey, hey – leave some for the rest of us!” Blair slid the candy bowl away from Rainbow’s grabbing fingers and positioned it in front of himself.

“So, Blair, gonna tell us how you got a buff cop like Jim to grace us scruffy hippies with his oh-so-fabulous presence?” teased Sunshine, leaning in and playfully jostling his shoulder while gliding the dish closer to her. “We’re breathless with antiiiiicipation!” Her Rocky Horror imitation made Blair grin, and he got comfortable, ready to regale. He snuck a few M&Ms, drawing the bowl back.

“Well, see, goils, it’s like this…” Snorts and giggles hailed his attempt at a Bogie impersonation. “Okay, okay, seriously. You’re right, this is _so_ not Jim’s scene. But I, caring roommate that I am,” here he buffed his fingernails on his shirt, “I just knew that he’d love it here. Maybe not quite as much as Naomi and I do, but ya gotta start somewhere, right?” Nods affirmed the correctness of that assessment; The Girls knew well the value of a good yoga pose. “But really, Naomi started the ball rolling when she showed up in Cascade and asked me to join her here for the weekend. Jim was kinda standing back, clearly uninterested, and she turns on him – you know how she is – and practically _throws_ herself at him, clutching his arms and telling him how he _HAS_ to come too. Then she grabs him in a hug and, I kid you not, just _pleads_ with these big eyes, literally begging him to join us! And she mentions karma and destiny, and Jim’s looking over her shoulder at me with this ‘Save me!’ look of desperation, and I’m trying really hard not to crack up… god, you should’ve been there; you’d have been rolling on the floor.” Lolly was practically on the floor just hearing the description; she shook with laughter while managing to slide the M &Ms bowl to her side.

“Oh. My. God! Only Naomi!” she choked out. “I can just see it!”

“Yeah, well, then I sorta chimed in with my bit, extolling the wonders of the Ojai scenery, the hiking, the sunshine, all the things we don’t get in Cascade this time of year. And it was a miserable, drizzly day, too, I can tell you; I think that really worked in our favor. But,” and Blair’s fingers crawled toward the candy bowl while The Girls were giggling, “ _but_ , the real deciding factor? Was me telling him about the _gorgeous, available, man-hungry_ girls we’ve got here!” And with that, Blair grabbed the bowl and ran.

Three pairs of eyes rolled dramatically as they watched him go. “Well, shit,” muttered Sunshine, “Blair’s as clueless as ever, isn’t he?”


End file.
